


Встретить рассвет

by Bascojin



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bascojin/pseuds/Bascojin
Summary: Какой бы долгой ни была ночь, он всегда возвращался
Relationships: Bondrewd&Prushka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Встретить рассвет

Нижняя часть хвоста на ощупь была удивительно нежной, почти бархатистой, в то время как жесткие защитные пластины холодили ладони. Сегменты гладкого металла тихо дрожали под её руками, издавая непрерывный, мерный гул. Немного осмелев, Прушка коснулась фиолетовых полос света между сочленений брони — и от них по пальцам разошлось приятное покалывание, словно излишек силы, переполняющий артефакт, нашел себе выход.

— Папа, ты сегодня другой.

И дело было не только в хвосте. Кажется, Бондрюд стал слегка выше. Чуть шире в плечах. Прушка и раньше замечала подобные изменения, но не решалась беспокоить отца по пустякам. В последнии недели он особенно много работал, а несколько дней назад оставил её с дядей Гуэйрой, предупредив, что уходит в Бездну.

Не в первый раз они прощались, но каждая разлука давалась Прушке тяжело, оборачиваясь часами ожидания у замерзшего окна. В одиночестве она вновь ощущала себя потерянным, проклятым ребёнком, и даже неловкие попытки папиных ассистентов поднять ей настроение не могли заглушить тоску и страхи за отца. Но он всегда возвращался, привнося в её мир что-то новое. Чудесные цветы, которых никогда не могло расти в вечной мерзлоте Пятого Слоя, редкой красоты кристаллы, реликвии людей прошлого, чье мастерство и технологии затерялись в глубине веков.

Сегодня в раскрытой ладони лежал невзрачный серый кокон. Хрупкий и уязвимый на вид, — Прушка не решалась его взять, пока папа не объяснил, что шероховатую оболочку куколки способен разрушить только её таинственный обитатель. Бондрюд оставил в секрете, что же за существо пряталось внутри, но пообещал, что через пару недель в сухости и темноте на свет появится нечто достойное Цветка Рассвета.

Что же, по-настоящему подарок раскроется совсем нескоро, но Прушку это ни капли не огорчало. Главное, что папа вновь был с ней, и её сердце переполнялось тихой радостью от того, как привычно прогибалась кровать под его весом, как играли на стенах лиловые блики от маски и хвоста.

— Иногда нам приходится меняться, — не смотря на легкие механические вибрации, голос Бондрюда звучал ласково и необыкновенно тепло.  
— Что-то случилось, пап? — придвинувшись ближе, Прушка потерлась щекой о его плечо. Как же хорошо, когда он рядом.  
— Новые территории Бездны оказались несколько опаснее, чем я предполагал. Не переживай, ничего с чем бы я не мог справиться, но мне пришлось опробовать пару новых решений.  
— Это так странно. Тебе приходится столько всего делать, чтобы выжить в Бездне… А Бездна просто есть.  
Холодная, безразличная. Неизменная в своей жестокости и равнодушии к людям.  
Но зачем-то отец всякий раз в неё возвращался…  
— Бездна тоже подвержена постоянным переменам, — именно этим она и прекрасна. Сейчас я тебе кое-что покажу.

Бондрюд достал из кармана блокнот и ручку, пролистнул покрытые техническими схемами и заметками страницы, пока не нашёл чистый разворот в самом конце. Широкими плавными линиями изобразил длиннотелое животное с треугольной головой и размашистыми перепончатыми крыльями. Сетью частых штрихов добавил густой пятнистый мех, от которого расходилось несколько зигзагов.

Прушка слегка склонила голову, с интересом рассматривая странное существо.

— Это саммариск грозовой. Видишь молнии? Они возникают благодаря накопленному в шерсти статическому разряду, их предназначение — поражать током добычу. Кроме того, это отличный защитный механизм. Множество циклов назад предки саммарисков были прикованы к земле. Копались в иле и располагались в самом низу пищевой цепочки, — в углу страницы Бондрюд дорисовал несколько похожих на червяков бесформенных созданий, покрытых редкими пучками волос. — После схода ледников на границе уровней большая часть популяции вымерла, став кормовой базой для тех, кто выжил. Но спустя поколения их потомки обрели крылья.  
— И увидели рассвет?  
— Ну почти, — папа, наверное, улыбнулся её наивному вопросу, по крайней мере Прушке хотелось в это верить. — Теперь саммариски обитают на Третьем Слое, заняв нишу высших хищников. В Великий Провал проникает девяносто семь процентов солнечного света с поверхности, из-за особенностей преломления лучей там никогда не бывает темно. Но без ночи нет и рассвета.  
— То есть всё было зря?  
— Они животные. Удивительные — как и всё в Бездне. Но обделенным разумом остается лишь приспосабливаться. Нам же даны воля и интеллект, чтобы менять этот мир под себя, храбрость и способность к самопожертвованию, чтобы… — Бондрюд неожиданно остановился, резко провёл ладонью по маске. — Меня столько дней не было, а я не нашел ничего лучше, чем читать тебе очередную скучную лекцию.  
— Все в порядке! Я же сама тебя попросила.

Не дав ему ответить, Прушка кинулась к отцу, прильнула к его груди, не обращая внимания на жесткую броню. Бондрюд обнял её в ответ, даже сквозь толстую кожу перчаток она чувствовала тепло его рук.  
Папины рассказы о мире за пределами Пятого Слоя были для неё всем — окном в Бездну, полную приключений, невиданных созданий и загадок, оставленных давно исчезнувшей цивилизацией. И пусть она иногда не понимала и половины слов, если отец слишком увлекался, ей просто нравилось слушать его голос, ведомая которым она когда-то смогла покинуть свой кокон темноты и боли. Ей нравились его прикосновения, — ещё с тех самых пор, как он часами дежурил у её кровати, залечивая раны, оставленные проклятием или нанесенные самой себе. Прушка не знала, чем заслужила такую заботу и безграничное доверие, но надеялась однажды вернуть их сполна.

Кончик хвоста легонько пощекотал её ниже колена. Прушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, тут же устыдившись своей пугливости, — вдруг папа решит, что ей не понравился его новый облик. Неохотно разомкнув объятия, она вновь коснулась артефакта — сейчас он был тёплым, едва ли не горячим. Осторожно провела рукой, пересчитывая чешуйки — от мелких и гибких с острыми тонкими краями до массивных и твёрдых у самого основания, где сквозь разрез плаща белели бинты. Сейчас, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, она сумела рассмотреть трещины и несколько особенно глубоких царапин, оставшихся от когтей или зубов монстров глубины.

— Надеюсь, тебе не больно? — забеспокоилась Прушка, испуганно глядя на разорванный металл. Столь явные следы того, что путешествия давались отцу не так то просто, она видела впервые.  
— Ничего особенного, нервные волокна еще не до конца срослись, так что повреждений я не чувствую, — успокоил её Бондрюд. — Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты так быстро привыкла. Я боялся, что ты испугаешься и убежишь прятаться за Гуэйру.  
— Не оставляй меня больше одну так долго, иначе я совсем забуду, как ты выглядишь и перестану узнавать — что с хвостом, что без него, — в красных глазах Прушки заблестели тревожные, дрожащие огоньки. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй.

Бондрюд обнял её крепче, запустил пальцы в пряди тонких светлых волосы, среди которых мелькали зеленые завитки, — так просто Бездна не отпускала своих жертв, навсегда отмечая следами проклятия. Сощурив глаза от удовольствия, Прушка неловко ткнулась носом в ладонь, совсем как котёнок, просящий ласки.

— Я бы очень хотел взять тебя с собой, правда. Но из тех глубин Бездны, где я бываю, даже просто вернуться почти невозможно.  
— Но все-таки возможно! Папа, когда я вырасту, возьми меня с собой. Я готова к любым переменам!  
Лишь бы быть вместе. Всегда.  
— Не все перемены даются так легко и часто ведут к потерям, — Бондрюд задумчиво постучал пальцами по Белому Свистку. — Всему своё время. Но я обещаю, что обязательно подарю тебе лучшее приключение.


End file.
